Left Brain, Right Brain
by Cutie1466
Summary: This is a song By Bo Burnham.


**Hi guys I know I haven't updated in a long time so I thought this would be a great way to come back. I am going to start doing like songfics but, they are going to be like musicals. If you want me do one that you like then pm me or put it the comments. I will look it up and see which Powerpuff Girl character fits that role. Also, if you think this is funny and you like it tell me in the comments. Love all of you and if you have any questions for me or anybody that I know like the amazing cast of the song then ask away.**

 **Disclaimer I own none of the lyrics or characters**

 **Buttercup:** Hello patient 24602  
 **Butch:** I'm sorry- Hello, how are-  
 **Buttercup:** How are you feeling?  
 **Butch:** Um, not great  
 **Buttercup:** Has the treatment been working?  
 **Butch:** Uh, I don't think so, no  
 **Buttercup:** What are your remaining symptoms?  
 **Butch:** I just- I internalize my feelings a lot. I have trouble articulating how I'm feeling to other people. I feel like I just-  
 **Buttercup:** So basically you're still a little bitch  
 **Butch:** Yes, very mature of you disembodied voice way up there  
 **Buttercup:** I was just joking, faggot  
 **Butch:** All right, you're not as safe in Wisconsin as you might think with that shit  
 **Buttercup:** I'm not human I can say whatever I want  
 **Butch:** Okay, just let's get to the point. What's wrong with me, please? Please.

 **Buttercup:** Your emotions and your logic are at war.  
 **Butch:** OK  
 **Buttercup:** Your creativity and your analysis are at war.  
And most simply, your left and right brain are at war.  
 **Butch:** My left and my-  
 **Buttercup:** To fix the problem we must separate them from each other.  
 **Butch:** Sep-  
 **Buttercup:** Splitting your neurological functions in 5... 4...  
 **Butch:** (Can we book an appointment or something?)  
 **Buttercup:** 3...  
 **Butch:** (You just don't start counting down to major medical procedures)  
 **Buttercup:** 2... 1  
This may hurt a bit **Butch:** (I don't even know what 'it' is)  
 **Buttercup:** 0  
 **Butch:** (Just tell me what you're-) **B** **utch gets electrocuted**  
 **Buttercup:** Isolation complete

 **Buttercup:** This is Bo's left brain, objective, logical, cold, analytical  
Aware of patterns, aware of trends, he's efficient, and a prick  
This is Bo's right brain, subjective, creative, sensory  
Aware of feelings, aware of people, he's emotional, and an idiot  
 **Boomer:** (That's your opinion-just careful with opinions)  
 **Buttercup:** Okay, boys, play nice

 **Brick:** I am the left brain, I am the left brain  
I work really hard 'til my inevitable death brain  
You got a job to do, you better do it right and the right way is with the left brain's might

 **Boomer:** I like Oreos and pussy yah! (yes, in that order)  
And I cried for at least an hour after watching "Toy Story 3" (Woody!)  
'Cause I am the right brain, I have feelings,  
I'm a little all over the place but I'm lustful, trustful and I'm looking for somebody to love... Or put my penis in

 **Blossom walks by Brick**

 **Brick:** Here comes a female, here comes a female **Brick takes out his phone**  
Puff your chest. I'll take your phone out and check your email  
Our evolutionary purpose is repopulate  
So gather data now and see if she's a possible mate

 **Bubbles skips over to pet a puppy**

 **Boomer:** Holy fuck I think she might be the one, there's something about her, I just can't describe it  
 **Brick:** Tits  
I am the earth, she is the glorious sun  
I want her to trust me and I just want her to- how do i say this- sit on my face!  
(Sit! Sit on my face!)

 **Bubbles gets scared and runs away**

 **Brick:** Alright now right brain you're being insane  
 **Boomer:** No left brain, I'm just being alive  
You should try it, you might like it

 **Brick:** I worked hard to give him everything he cared about  
You were worried about the things that he was scared about  
I'm calm and collected when you act wild  
I am the adult, you are the child

 **Boomer:** You think you're the right one every time  
You think you know everything but you don't know anything at all  
Half of his problems were supposed to be mine  
But you wanted everything.  
I hope that you're happy 'cause he's sure not

 **Brick:** Well, according to my calculations, I'm sorry, let me run the numbers again, um, you're a pussy

 **Boomer:** Name calling? Really? You're gonna just do name calling?

 **Brick:** I'm not calling names alright, I'm just stating facts and the fact is you're a quivering pussy

 **Boomer:** I'm the pussy? Well, at least I don't play with toys still, OK...

 **Brick:** Rubik's cubes are not toys, they keep my special reasoning skills... sharp

 **Boomer:** Left brain plays with toys!  
Look at you, Mr... you're a toy player

 **Brick:** Well at least I did my fucking job, alright. I kept him working, I kept him productive  
You were supposed to look after him  
You were supposed to keep him emotionally stable through all this  
Now you're trying to blame me for how he's feeling, how he's feeling!  
If he's feeling unhappy it's because you failed him  
You did this to him, he hates you I know he does, he fucking hates you!

 **Boomer starts to cry**

 **Brick:** Right brain, look, I'm sorry, okay?

 **Boomer:** No, you're not

 **Brick:** Look, maybe there's something we could do together

 **Boomer:** Together?

 **Brick:** Take the best parts of both of us and put them together

 **Boomer:** I'm listening

 **Brick:** It would let you let your feelings out, it would let me analyze

So you could man the themes; I'll man the form.  
It's something that George Carlin did, it's something that Steve Martin did  
It's something special that we could both perform.  
Do you know what it is?

 **Boomer:** Juggling, we could juggle, and juggle our cares away!

 **Brick face palms and rubs his temple**

 **Brick:** It was... It was comedy, you, fuck it, we could do comedy together.

 **Buttercup:** (Initiate reassembly)

 **Brick:** All right, right brain we're gonna do comedy together, we gotta do comedy together

 **Boomer:** All right, left brain I'll do comedy with you

 **Brick:** Look, we can fix him like this- we can make him happy again. I promise, all right?

 **Buttercup:** (5, 4, 3)

 **Boomer:** Left brain... left brain, I love you

 **Buttercup:** (2)

 **Brick:** I know

 **Buttercup:** (1. Experimentation complete)

* * *

 **Well guys I hope you enjoyed that and see you on the fun side.**


End file.
